1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a currency shield or shields to overlay a compartment for paper currency in a cash drawer or a cash drawer of a cash register.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore cash drawers or cash register drawers have only had individual compartments for currency and a spring loaded bail to hold down the currency in the compartment. There have not been any types of compartment overlays or covers to hide the quantity or denomination of the paper money.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,735,541 describes a coin and paper currency receptacle for storage of coins in specific receptacles and above the receptacles is a flat receptacle for paper currency. The unit is not for use in a cash register drawer but merely to provide a container for sales clerks in stores and auditing personnel, wherein there is access to the money.
In U.S. Pat. No. 773,102 a compartment has a sliding lid so that each clerk has his or her own compartment for change, etc. Again this structure does not, nor cannot serve as a releasable shield to prevent visual inspection of paper currency.
Finally, applicants are aware of U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,632 which is directed to a till insert. However, the coins 32 inserted through slot 14 are not for giving change, but separating special coins. Further the insert does not have a top that can be removed for easy access into the insert. Thus, this patent does not solve the problem of shielding the quantity and denomination of paper currency when the cash drawer is open.